Doctor Who (one shots)
by Elewenfm
Summary: 1. Precuela de Deep breath. 2. El Doctor está roto y Clara tendrá que buscar ayuda.
1. 1 A la deriva (12th y Clara)

—Riñones. Tengo nuevos riñones. No me gusta el color.

—¿De tus riñones?

El Doctor había terminado de regenerarse delante de Clara en un instante y era muy distinto al hombre joven con el que viajaba. Este se convirtió en un extraño canoso, flaco y ceñudo con unos grandes ojos azules de mirada perturbadora.

La muchacha estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer, quiso salir corriendo, pero la TARDIS ya había despegado, así que se apartó a un lado esperando que el Doctor se calmara. Por el contrario, este comenzó a tocar los botones de la consola de manera aleatoria: eran decenas, cada uno de un color, tamaño, forma y uso distinto. Entonces el hombre de cabello gris se dio cuenta de algo muy importante:

—¿Estamos chocando? Solo una pregunta, ¿sabes cómo hacer volar esta cosa?—inquirió confuso.

Clara negó con la cabeza nerviosa.

—No estoy segura, una vez lo intenté, pero al parecer tu nave me odia... ¿por qué sigues siendo tú, verdad?—contestó insegura. Se preguntaba dónde estaba su Doctor.

—Ya no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo nada de lo que fui en el pasado. Soy otra persona, una persona distinta, completamente nueva—aseguró dando vueltas mientras la TARDIS se sacudía.

—Eso no importa, nos terminaremos estrellando de verdad si no hacemos algo rápido—resolvió Clara dirigiéndose al mando de control como pudo. Debía de ser valiente si no quería terminar estrellada en un vertedero espacial o peor: en el planeta Skaro.

El tono autoritario con el que se dirigió a él le hizo reaccionar, recordó un nombre.

—¿Donna?—inquirió levantando las cejas.

—¿Quién es Donna?—preguntó Clara desconcertada mientras trataba de conducir la caja azul.

—Es alguien muy importante, aunque ahora mismo no sepa quién es. Pero la pregunta no es esa, la pregunta es quién soy yo y porque pensé en ella hace un momento—aseguró tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

—Por favor, estoy tratando de conducir la TARDIS a algún sitio. Londres estaría bien—resopló la joven, mientras la nave emitía gemidos desagradables.

El Doctor consiguió recomponerse, aunque se sentía mareado, pero todavía con fuerza suficiente para acercarse almonitor de la consola: este mostraba la imagen de un tiranosaurio gigantesco que se aproximabahacia ellos furioso.

—¿En ese Londres hay dinosaurios?—quiso saber.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Entonces estamos en el lugar equivocado, o tal vez sea el tiempo equivocado. _Allons-y_!—exclamó—¡Soy brillante! Eh... quien quiera que seas. Deja que conduzca, recuerdo cómo se hacía—se apresuró a decir, apartándola de los mandos.

Ella le hizo caso, puesto que su ayuda estaba siendo inútil y para colmo el Doctor se había olvidado de su nombre. Se agarró fuerte comprobando la angustiosa situación en la que estaban metidos.

—¿Sabes? Chica rara este dinosaurio no es del pasado, es del futuro, puede, ahora no sé dónde está el pasado y el futuro—reflexionó—,¿por qué me sucede esto? ¿Qué ha salido mal en la regeneración?—se quejó, a punto de llorar golpeando su frente con la palma de la mano.

—¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! ¡Está detrás de nosotros!—gritó Clara, el tiranosaurio iba dando zancadas abriendo la boca, jugando con la caja azul como si fuese un insecto. Divisó unos edificios al fondo, puede que el desconocido tuviera razón y estuvieran en alguna parte del futuro, sin embargo, no pensaba quedarse a averiguarlo.

—Confía en mí—le sonrió el Doctor con picardía.

Entonces la TARDIS dio un giro inesperado y se metió directa a la boca del reptil en lugar de meterse en el vórtice temporal. Estaba oscuro.

La muchacha había caído de bruces cerca de la pajarita de su Doctor debido al golpe;laapretó con la mano diestra deseando que el hombre desgarbado regresara para abrazarla. Luego se levantó, se atusó la falda y decidió guardar aquel recuerdo en su habitación.

—Seas quien seas sácanos de aquí, si eres el Doctor lo harás—determinó antes de marcharse.

El Doctor respiró hondo.

—Viejo tonto. Saldremos, te lo prometo—sonrió, volviendo a la consola. Fuera se escuchaba al animal quejarse por la inusual ingesta. Le dio a la palanca de arranque y funcionó, la TARDIS se estabilizó, estaban viajando a través del tiempo y el espacio de nuevo.


	2. 21 Roto

Clara estaba de pie frente al Doctor sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que decía. De pronto, el hombre canoso hablaba en un idioma desconocido que le sonaba a marciano, no se trataba de ninguna lengua terrestre, estaba segura de ello. El Doctor gesticulaba impaciente con las manos, tocando la consola y apuntando con su índice hacia el pasillo.

—De acuerdo, tranquilízate. Quiero ayudar, pero no sé cómo — lamentó Clara, apretando los puños.

El Doctor sacudió la cabeza, desesperado.

—Te estoy diciendo que busques una consola igual que esta, hay más habitaciones idénticas repartidas por la TARDIS. Tal vez encuentres a alguien que pueda ayudarme, ha habido una avería —explicó sin éxito en un idioma extraño.

La joven seguía sin comprender. De pronto, apareció un holograma flotando del propio Doctor sobre las escaleras laterales de la TARDIS. Clara se sobresaltó.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Se quejó sin quitarle el ojo de encima al Doctor.

—Si puedes escuchar este mensaje correctamente es porque lo he grabado en tu idioma. Pero si se ha activado, se debe a que ahora mismo estaré hablando gallifreyano con acento escocés —la figura hizo una pausa—, es complicado de explicar. Busca en el interior de la TARDIS una de sus consolas antiguas antes de que está situación se vuelva más absurda —finalizó mirándola fijamente y luego desapareció. Fue una sensación muy rara, sabía dónde estaba situada con exactitud.

—Muy bien, ya voy, pero no te muevas de aquí —le advirtió.

El Doctor resopló, aliviado.


	3. 22 Roto

Clara perdió la noción de tiempo recorriendo los pasillos de la nave, a veces se extraviaba y desconocía la dirección que debía seguir. Cuando eso sucedía se dejaba llevar por las señales dejadas por la propia nave; se había reconciliado con ella y parecía dispuesta a ayudarle: la caja azul ya no se comportaba como una esposa celosa, era un adelanto. Además, era la única aliada que tenía para salvar al Doctor.

La consola a la que llegó era muy diferente a las que dos anteriores: esta tenía un tono ocre, era un tanto destartalada y estaba decorada con unos corales gigantescos que rodeaban la parte central de los controles. Al lado de ella vio a dos mujeres hablando entre ellas que no se percataron de su presencia durante unos instantes, una era rubia y la otra pelirroja.

—Disculpad —les interrumpió Clara— necesito vuestra ayuda...creo.

—¿Cómo has entrado aquí? —Interrogó la pelirroja, alarmada—. No habrá nadie jugando con esas horribles partículas otra vez ¿verdad?

—¿Quién eres? —Quiso saber la más joven. Vestía de una manera muy informal.

—Soy Clara... la cuidadora del Doctor —resolvió al final, mordiendo sus labios.

Las dos mujeres cruzaron sus miradas desconcertadas, eso era imposible.

—El Doctor no necesita una cuidadora, nos tiene a nosotras. Así que ya te puedes ir marchando —aseguró la pelirroja cruzando los brazos.

Pero ella no pensaba marcharse de allí con las manos vacías.

—Ya veo… ¿Y vosotras sois?

—Donna y Rose —contestó la rubia.

—Las acompañantes del Doctor —sentenció Donna.

Clara se sintió confusa por sus palabras.

—No importa, tenéis que venir conmigo. El Doctor ha perdido el control, habla extraño y...

—Pero el Doctor está perfectamente —aseguró Rose—, no serás un _zygon_, ¿verdad?

—Por cierto, tarda mucho en volver, ¿no crees? —Añadió Donna.

—Claro que no lo soy, soy Clara Oswald, humana, de la Tierra —matizó la muchacha.

La joven rubia encogió los hombros, era convincente, aunque un poco gruñona.


	4. 23 Roto

Entonces apareció por una de las puertas un hombre vestido con traje marrón y zapatillas de tela beige, era muy delgado y tenía un pelo estupendo. Venía corriendo de alguna parte con un destornillador sónico en la mano. Clara le reconoció.

—Parece que la avería es más grave de lo que pensaba. No importa, pararemos a repostar aquí, necesito buscar algunas piezas. _Allons-y! _—Explicó el recién llegado sin mirar a las mujeres.

Rose tosió intentando alertar al Doctor de que tenían compañía.

—Disculpa… ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? —Preguntó, confundido.

—Creo que ya he perdido demasiado, seguidme —indicó Clara.

El Doctor no pudo resistirse al misterio y le obedeció, Rose y Donna hicieron lo mismo.

Por el camino la joven le explicó quién era, el Doctor se emocionó al conocer a su futura acompañante. Sin embargo, a las otras dos mujeres no les sentó muy bien esta noticia porque significaba que algún día les abandonaría en alguna parte del universo. Ambas se negaban a dejarle, aunque Rose ya se había separado de él en una ocasión cuando se quedó atrapada en el universo paralelo y prefería olvidarlo; en esta ocasión sería diferente, había regresado para quedarse con él.

Cuando volvieron a la última actualización de la consola encontraron al hombre canoso sentado en el sillón, leyendo un libro.

—¡Por fin! —Masculló en su idioma, dejando la novela en su estantería correspondiente.

La otra regeneración del Doctor y Donna se asombraron al ver su rostro. Les resultaba familiar, lo habían visto antes en alguna parte, pero también era distinto y no lo ubicaron en ese momento.

—¿Doctor? —Inquirió Rose sorprendida.

—Vaya, parece que lo he pasado mal. Estoy un poco desmejorado, ¿no creéis? ¿De dónde habré sacado esa cara? —Agregó el Doctor del traje marrón rascándose la cabeza, pensativo.

—Esa es la pregunta que me hago—replicó el otro. Aunque solo el otro le comprendió.

Los dos se aproximaron para verse mejor de cerca y se gustaron más. El aspecto exterior era elegante, se asemejaban bastante, incluso se podía decir que uno era la versión más mayor del otro y acertaría. Era una regeneración futura, estaba claro, ¿pero cuál de ellas?

—Me gusta el traje azul —apostilló el Doctor.

—¡Gracias! —contestó el otro colocando las manos en los bolsillos para dejar ver el forro rojo de la chaqueta.

—¡Hey! Marciano, deja de tontear, tenemos que arreglar algo, ¿no? —Replicó Donna—. Y yo pensando que nunca cambiabas... —resopló.

—Bueno... —dijo el Doctor más joven encogiendo los hombros.

—¿De verdad eres tú? —Inquirió luego la pelirroja.

—El Doctor se regenera cuando está a punto de morir —señaló la rubia.

—Sí, antes era joven y ahora. Miradle, es adorable —añadió Clara señalando al hombre canoso, este arqueó sus espesas cejas.

Las tres mujeres empezaron a reír.

—No tiene gracia —se quejaron ambos al unísono, aunque en distintos idiomas.

—Ajá, este era el problema, era yo el que estaba roto, el traductor ha fallado y sucedió la paradoja. De no ser así jamás me habría encontrado, esta vez he tenido suerte —expuso el Doctor.

—¿Es siempre así? —Preguntó Clara a Donna. Las dos mujeres se dieron cuenta de que congeniaban bien, tenían un carácter fuerte.

—Hoy es un día tranquilo —aseguró la pelirroja.


	5. 24 Roto

Mientras tanto Rose investigaba los botones de la consola, estaba segura de que la solución se encontraba ahí en alguna parte. El hombre canoso la observaba con desconfianza a pesar de lo importante que era para él.

—¿Para qué sirven estos huecos? —Quiso saber la muchacha rubia. El Doctor del traje marrón se acercó a curiosear.

—¡Ah! ¡Has puesto circuitos telepáticos! ¡Brillante! Esto debería funcionar. Rose, Donna, Clara, colocad los dedos dentro de las rendijas conmigo—sonrió maravillado.

Las tres mujeres obedecieron. Los introdujeron con cuidado para mantenerlos en contacto con los lectores unos segundos y esperaron descubrir los resultados en la pantalla.

El otro Doctor más mayor les miraba a una distancia prudencial sin saber si funcionaría. Entonces decidió unirse a ellos para agilizar la reparación. Apenas quedaba sitio y a él le molestaba su calor; por otra parte, era un alivio tenerse tan cerca. El monitor los detectó, tres humanas y dos regeneraciones de un Señor del Tiempo; las piezas eran correctas, así que los datos de la TARDIS se actualizaron de inmediato. Luego la nave emitió unos silbidos, todos quitaron las manos en ese instante.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó el Doctor.

—Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, puede suceder una catástrofe —comenzó a decir el hombre canoso en inglés.

—¡Eres escocés! —Exclamó Donna.

—Eso parece—le replicó el más mayor.

—Un acento estupendo. De Glasgow, ¿verdad? —Agregó el otro Doctor.

—Puede... he olvidado muchas cosas, necesito anotarlas —respondió el canoso.

Después se despidieron.

—Cuida de él, ha sufrido mucho —aconsejó el Doctor más joven a Clara.

—Lo hago —sonrió ella.

Cuando volvieron a su consola de la cabina azul el hombre del traje marrón activó los controles:

—¿Qué os parece un viaje a la antigua Roma? —Ofreció.

—Suena bien —contestó Rose.

—¡Ya sé de qué me sonaba su cara! ¡Es Caecillius! —Exclamó Donna emocionada.

—¡Es verdad! —voceró el Doctor—. ¿Por qué escogeré su cara? O tal vez... hay tantas posibilidades. Da igual. _Allons-y!_


	6. 3 Leonardo y el Doctor

Leonardo se disponía a acostarse, había sido un día agotador. Los años no perdonaban. Sin embargo, siempre afrontaba con entusiasmo los encargos porque para él suponían un reto. Le apasionaba pintar, podía pasarse horas encerrado en su taller retocando una de sus obras; la última era una de las más especiales, puesto que era para un amigo venido de las estrellas.

El polifacético artista escuchó el característico sonido estridente de una nave antes de apagar las velas que iluminaban su estancia y entonces la caja azul se materializó en una esquina. Leonardo sonrió, a continuación vio salir a un hombre muy delgado vestido con un traje de rayas salir de ella; había regresado antes de lo esperado.

—¡Doctor! ¡Viejo amigo! —Exclamó Leonardo, emocionado.

—¡Leonardo! Vaya, Milán. La última vez nos vimos en Francia...

—¿En Francia? Pero yo nunca he estado allí.

—Vaya, lo siento, son _spoilers_. Yo también me hago viejo, hay cosas que no debería contarte... —se disculpó.

—Sí, lo sé, y sin embargo lo haces —se quejó Leonardo.

—Eres el humano más brillante de tu siglo, ¿qué digo, de tu siglo? Puede que seas el más brillante de todos los tiempos —señaló el Doctor con entusiasmo, sujetando por los hombros al anciano.

—Solo soy un bastardo con suerte —afirmó Leonardo.

Después el Doctor se asomó por la ventana de la habitación para observar el cielo nocturno, esta estaba situada en una torre desde donde se podía divisar un aromático jardín y los majestuosos cimientos de la catedral al fondo presidiendo la ciudad. Las estrellas y la luna estaban en su lugar.

—Hum...hoy está todo tranquilo, qué raro... —se dijo a sí mismo.

—Mejor así, siempre que apareces sucede algo —añadió Leonardo.

—Nah, no es mi culpa —exclamó el Doctor haciendo una mueca.

—Los ángeles llorosos, los _cybermen_, los licántropos, los androides... cuando aparecen ellos, tú vienes detrás —enumeró el anciano.

—Eso es diversión viejo amigo —sonrió el Doctor.

—No tienes remedio. Espera. Tengo algo para ti —anunció el anciano señalando un retablo cubierto por un lienzo que estaba apoyado en el suelo.

Entonces el Doctor se giró emocionado.

—¿Ya lo has hecho? —Inquirió.

—Por supuesto, me ha llevado varios años; eres complicado de retratar. Hice tres versiones distintas tratando de captar tu esencia y esta es la definitiva, aquí lo tienes. Espero que sea de tu agrado —aseguró, descubriendo la pintura. Se trataba de una versión de su obra _La última cena_, donde todos los comensales eran regeneraciones del Doctor, aunque él no se reconoció en todas ellas, se le escapaban dos. Una con apariencia más joven y otra más mayor.

—¡Es grandioso! —Exclamó admirando la pintura.

—No sabía que rostro querías, así que los pinté todos, es el secreto oculto de mural, he usado la misma composición —explicó, riendo.

—Perfecto. Lo pondré en el mejor lugar de la biblioteca —afirmó el Doctor, encantado con su regalo.

—Estupendo. Y ahora me debes un viaje, quiero ver esos artefactos voladores. No quiero irme a la cama sin conocerlos —le recordó Leonardo.

—Por supuesto —aceptó el Doctor mientras caminaba hacia la caja azul. El anciano entró con calma, ya la había visto antes, pero siempre le impresionaba porque cambiaba su interior en función de la regeneración del Señor del Tiempo que la conducía. Era sin lugar a dudas el sitio más maravilloso donde había estado a lo largo de su dilatada vida. Sin embargo, nunca había volado en ella porque el Doctor le invitaba a bajar antes de partir.

—Sujétate fuerte, Leonardo —aconsejó el Doctor tocando los mandos de la TARDIS. Luego la nave se agitó, el anciano se agarró al panel de control suponiendo que habían despegado, se movía demasiado.

Cuando Leonardo abrió la puerta descubrió que estaban en el interior de un aeropuerto donde la gente caminaba de un lado a otro, cargados con maletas en busca de su vuelo.

—Alicante, año 2050. Hay millones de aviones por toda la Tierra. Los humanos han cumplido su sueño de volar y te siguen recordando.

—Es impresionante —se emocionó, Leonardo sin dejar de mirar.

De pronto ambos descubrieron que estaba lloviendo hacia arriba.

—Vaya, parece que tenemos compañía —aseguró el Doctor sonriendo.

—Debí imaginarlo, nunca te cansas ¿verdad? —Replicó el anciano.

—_Carpe diem_, amigo mío.


End file.
